Phrozen
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Dan's little sister Elsa was born with ice powers, They'd been kept away from each other after a small incident in their childhood. Years later Dan invites her to come to Vidcon with him and Phil on her 21st birthday. Only for her to accidentally cause an eternal winter, Can Dan and Phil along with other Youtubers save the day and stop the winter? (Phan) (Frozen crossover)
1. Frozen Heart

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So this is a random idea I had, and its a crossover with Frozen, yes the Elsa in the story is Elsa from Frozen, but there are differences like how she's Dan's sister an..well..you get the idea,. I would've given Dan and/or Phil the powers but the story wouldn't work and it wouldn't exactly mesh well with Frozen's "Not all true love is romantic" message. So...yeah, tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Once upon a time,_

_There was a kingdom, who lived in peace in harmony. They're crops always grew well, everyone was happy and well cared for under the just and kind King and Queen. However, while everything was good and happy. The King and Queen themselves, were not happy for you see they were growing old and did not have a son or daughter to rule the kingdom. They prayed and prayed but they were unable to have children. So one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered to grant them one wish in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. They agreed, and after spending the night in their home and being treated like a visiting queen she granted their wish. Soon, a princess was born and everyone in the land rejoiced. The princess was beautiful and radiant, with many princes trying to woo her, but she did not wish to marry them as none of them caught her fancy. _

_One of the suitors, having been spurned by her asked a wizard to give him something to give to the princess in revenge. The wizard gave the prince a shard of a magic mirror one that would turn the princess' heart as cold and as ice. So that she would know how he'd made her feel, so he returned to the castle and put the shard into the princess' drink...and in doing so, the princess' hair turned snow white and her eyes turned blue. Her skin, became pale and the cold could be felt on her fingertips. The ice in her heart had given her control over the cold. In a fit of anger, she froze everything and brought eternal winter to the kingdom. Becoming as cold as her frozen heart. The suitor tried to apologize, but it was much too late and she placed a curse on him._

_That any daughters he had, would become affected by the curse he'd brought upon her. They would be born with frozen hearts, centuries have passed and eventually the curse was forgotten. The tale of the Snow Queen became a mere legend passed on as a children's story._

**July 20th 1993**

"That's it Mrs. Howell, that's it push!" Exclaimed the doctor, Mrs. Howell screeched as she pushed and finally, she stopped as the sounds of a baby screaming filled the room. She sighed, and breathed heavily as the sweat beaded down her forehead. She drowsily looked up, as the doctors and nurses were scrambling around in confusion and in a slight panic. Immediately she wanted her daughter in her arms, she could hear the tiny baby's cries so surely she had to be alright...right?

"Mrs. Howell, the child..she'd healthy and breathing normally but she feels so cold and her temperature is cold as well...we don't know what's wrong with her." Said the doctor, handing the baby to her mother. Mrs. Howell looked, and smiled softly at the baby who did indeed feel cold and her skin was a lighter pink, than normal babies were..apart from that though, her daughter was beautiful and perfect.

"Baby?" Came a small voice, she looked up and smiled as two year old Dan toddled over and tried to pull himself up to see the baby in his mother's arms. Mr. Howell went to talk to the doctors, whilst Dan gasped as his mother edged the baby closer for him to see. His brown eyes looked at the tiny baby, and smiled at her. He'd always wanted to be a big brother and now he had a little sister of his own to play with. He smiled up at his mother curiously.

"What's er name?" Asked the little boy curiously, Mrs. Howell looked at her husband as he joined them.

"Elsa, I used to have a friend called Elsa back in college and I've always liked that name." She replied, her husband smiled and nodded kissing his wife and patting Dan's head. Dan turned to his baby sister and smiled, he was going to be a good big brother, no the best big brother, he was going to take care of his little sister, and play with her and be the most amazing brother ever.

"Darling, do you know the story of the Snow Princess?" Whispered Mrs. Howell, Mr. Howell knitted his brow and looked at his wife as if she'd grown a second head. "She feels cold to the touch, and her skin is pale...what if its possible."

Mr. Howell looked at his daughter, looking up at Dan and smiling as he did funny faces. He loved his daughter, and he wanted to protect her..and if what his wife was saying was true. Then they had to make sure no one ever found out about their daughter's secret. No, best that it remained hidden and to never tell anyone about it. Who knew what could happen to his daughter if anyone found out. He and his wife shared a look and nodded. They knew that they had to keep it a secret.

**Five Years Later**

"Dan wake up!" Exclaimed Five Year old Elsa, jumping onto Dan's bed. Dan groaned, as his sister was jumping on the bed trying to wake him up. Her blond braids bouncing along with her, he looked outside and saw that the sun was slowly beginning to rise. He groaned once more, and buried his head underneath his pillow.

"Go away Elsa." He replied, wanting to go back to sleep, Elsa stopped and pouted for a few seconds before a small smirk found its way onto her face. She wanted to play with her big brother, who was her bestest friend in the whole world and yeah she knew it was early, but it was summer vacation. Which meant that they didn't have to go to school, and she wanted to get a head start on playing with Dan. And she knew the perfect way to get him up. She cupped her hands together, and smiled at the blue sparkles forming in her hands, She didn't know why she could do ice powers and Dan couldn't...but it sure was fun using them.

She shot it upwards and made it snow in the room.

Dan peeked out from underneath the pillow and smiled a wide toothy grin at the snow his sister had conjured up. Elsa smiled and jumped on the bed more, before falling off.

"I'm ok!" She replied, holding her hand up, Dan laughed and hopped off the bed to join her on the floor where they played in the snow she'd conjured up.

"Race you!" He exclaimed, running out of the room and she ran after him, using her magic to make snow balls to throw at him. Dan, laughed and ducked from the snowballs she was throwing. Grabbing some, and tossing them back to her not paying attention to the stairs a few feet away. He gasped and tripped, trying to regain his balance.

"Dan!" Exclaimed Elsa, shooting out some magic that was meant to cushion his fall...only for it to hit his head and knock him out.


	2. Fear will be your Enemy

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, thanks so much for reviewing, faving and following I really appreciate it XD, ok and while I won't make this a musical I'm debating on whether to incorporate the Frozen songs in some way. What do you guys think, yay or nay on the songs? In the meantime here is the next chapter**

* * *

Elsa gasped as Dan's body hit the floor and tumbled down a few steps, immediately the little five year old girl ran to her brother's side. The seven year old boy just laid there on the stairs, motionless as she rushed over and tried to wake him up. Her eyes welled up with tears, as she saw a white streak forming in his brown hair. What had she done? Had she hurt Dan in some way? She didn't mean to it was an accident, she'd never ever want to hurt anyone ever.

"Mama! Papa!" She screamed as the tears rolled down her face, slowly the ice was forming around her and freezing the staircase. Her parents immediately came running over to them. Her mother screamed, before covering her face with her hands and looking on in shock while her father rushed to Dan.

"What did you do?" Asked her father, Elsa shook her head in fright.

" I didn't mean to papa, it was an accident...I'm sorry Danny, I really am please wake up." She cried, as her mother went over and held her daughter in her arms, whilst her husband picked up Dan.

"What're we supposed to do?" Asked Mrs. Howell, looking to her husband who stood there holding the shivering seven year old in his arms. The man was skeptical, and only believed in what he could see and science..but after his daughter having been born with ice powers, he had heard a rumor of a witch living nearby. He didn't think anything of it but...well, there was no choice in the matter was there.

The family got into the car and drove several miles north before finding their way to a small town.

" So you're telling me instead of taking Dan to a hospital we're taking him to some..some witch?" Asked Mrs. Howell incredulously.

"And what're we supposed to say, that this happened because our daughter who can conjure ice did something to him? They'll throw us in the asylum! no, we just have to hope for Dan's sake that this works." Said Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell sighed, as she looked back at Dan on the seat, and Elsa next to him looking down at her hands.

Elsa sniffed, she loved her powers..they were so much fun...but they'd hurt Dan. Now, her parents were frightened and angry, and Dan...she just hoped he'd be ok. The little girl turned to Dan on the seat, leaning against the door so that it looked like he was asleep. She hoped that wherever they were going that they'd help. Finally, they stopped at a seemingly ordinary house, in an ordinary town and she wondered where they were. As they exited the car, Elsa looked up at the windows and saw an older boy at the window. Her parents rushed to the door and knocked on it fervently.

A little boy answered the door, rubbing his weary eyes as he looked up at the Howells.

"Phillip! how many times have I told you not to answer the door to strangers?" Asked an old woman, rushing over before turning to the Howells.

"May I help you?" Asked the woman.

" Yes, please our son...he needs help." Said Mrs. Howell, nearing tears, the old woman gently placed a hand on Dan's forehead and moved some of his hair out of the way, when she noticed the streak of white, as well as the little platinum blond haired girl hiding behind her father.

"Come in to the lounge before anyone sees, Phillip head back to bed." She replied, ruffling the other boy's hair. Phil groaned softly, before nodding and doing as he was told. The small family, made their way down to the lounge, filled with several antiques and old looking furniture. They set Dan down on the couch, where immediately the woman once again placed a hand on Dan's forehead.

"You're very lucky that it was not his heart...a frozen heart is trickier to heal than a frozen head. I shall need to remove his memories of magic as well, no need for him to be healed and fear his sister for the rest of his life. No, but don't worry instead of remembering magic, he will only remember the fun. As for you young one, were you born with these powers or cursed?" Asked the old woman curiously once she was finished with Dan.

"She was born with them." Said Mr. Howell.

"I see, listen to me young one your powers are something beautiful and extraordinary. But they are also dangerous, the more they grow the more you must learn to control them, lest you become something to fear and destroy. "Explained the woman, Elsa gasped, and clung to her father who wrapped his protective arms around her tightly. He looked to the old woman, who nodded gravely.

"No, she will learn to control it, we will protect her."He replied, she nodded and watched as the two family left.

Phil stood there at the top of the stairs the twelve year old knew that his grandmother was different, and that various people came to her with their problems. Never though, had she been as serious as that moment though. He wondered what was wrong with them, that they had to fear the girl? His grandmother went over and placed her hand on his forehead as she guided him to his room.

In the car, the Howells were relieved that Dan was now ok and more importantly alive.

" Elsa, we're going to have to lay some ground rules, from now on you will not go outside and remain at home where you will be homeschooled, don't ever tell Dan about your powers-"

Elsa nodded and listened as her parents told her what she could and couldn't do...her eyes cast downwards at her hands. Her powers were evil and bad, they would make people afraid of her or worse..she'd hurt someone without even meaning to. It was for the best to keep herself locked away, she thought as she looked at the white streak in Dan's hair. She remembered him lying there on the staircase because of her...and she knew that from now on, she couldn't play or do anything with Dan anymore. Not if she didn't want to hurt him.


	3. Do you wanna hangout?

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So, this chapter is going to be based on Do You wanna Build a Snowman, and it will generate feelsy feels that you will feel...yeah, so yeah I hope you like it XD**

* * *

"Elsa?" Said seven year old Dan as he went over to his sister's room across the hall and knocked on the door excitedly.

"Do you want to come hangout with me? C'mon lets go and play. I know you've been sad stuck in your room and I don't know why..but I think I know how to help you." Said Dan excitedly, his brown eyes looking on at the door before him. He didn't know why, but for the last few days Elsa had stayed in her room all alone, which struck him as odd ,considering how excited she'd been to play with him before. He thought she was sick at first, and that had been what his mother told him yesterday...but Elsa hadn't seemed sick, and she rarely came out of her room. No, there was something else Dan was sure of it maybehis sister was feeling sad and left out now that mum was pregnant again, maybe she just needed someone to play with. Whatever the reason, he wanted to make his sister happy.

" C'mon Elsa open the door, do you want to go outside it doesn't even have to be to play."

" Go away Dan." Said his sister's voice from the other side of the door harshly, Dan looked down dejectedly.

" Ok, bye." He replied, before walking away with his head hung down.

_Elsa sniffed as she sat there on the bed, before going over to the window sill. She wished she could go play with Dan but she remembered why she couldn't...she didn't want to hurt him again. She bit her lip and looked out at the children playing in the street and wished she could join them, but her powers were dangerous. No, better that she stay inside her room where everyone else would be safe. She looked and saw Dan walk out of the house, the little girl pressed her hand against the glass and gasped at the frost that immediately formed on the window. She whimpered and ran out of the room to the kitchen where her mother was making lunch._

_"Mummy, mum! on the window there was ice and..and I didn't mean to mummy I'm sorry." She cried, running to her mother, Mrs. Howell, immediately hugged Elsa and ran a hand through the frightened child's hair._

_" It's alright dear, its alright there's no harm done the ice will melt." She replied softly, Elsa nodded as her mother tenderly wiped away her tears. It hurt her to see her daughter so frightened, when immediately an idea struck her. "Now go to your room, I'll be there later." _

_Elsa sniffed and nodded as she went up to her room, later her mother came in with some white gloves and gently placed them on her hands._

_"There we are, see? now the ice won't come as easily just remember, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." She replied, Elsa nodded and looked down at her gloves._

Fourteen year old Dan went over to his sister's room and knocked on the door, for what had to be the hundreth...thousandth..millionth...a lot of times. His sister rarely came out of her room anymore, and sure they rarely talked but he still loved her. He'd knocked several times, and always told her everything, and while he knew she wouldn't respond at least she knew he was there. It would be nice though, if she actually came out said a voice in the back of his mind, he didn't know why she was in there all alone, and although he had asked those questions were always left unanswered. She was left here with their grandma coming over when they went away on holidays, and she didn't join them for dinner...ever. Still, there was a small glimmer of hope in Dan's heart that maybe today would finally be the day.

Maybe today would be the day she finally opened the door, the day she came out and spoke with him, the day they'd be best friends again. He missed it when his sister would come in and they'd play or just talk about anything.

"Do you want to come hang out with me? I know you like to be alone ,but there's this really cool thing I'd like to show you called Youtube. It's kind of boring watching it all by myself and there's some things here I think you'd like." Said Dan enthusiastically, his smile slowly fading as once more Elsa didn't open the door. He sighed, and looked down at the ground..he was really sure she'd come out this time. He'd been hoping to appeal to any curiosity she might've had but..no..he turned around and headed back to his room. Closing his own door behind him and sliding down so that he was seated on the ground.

Maybe I should stop bothering her. He thought, as he leaned his head against the door...seven years he'd gone up to her door and knocked, seven years she'd turned his invitations to come hang out with him down. Why?

He wasn't the most social person in the world either, and sure he had very little friends but to stay cooped up inside for seven years? didn't she ever get bored, or anything? or...or maybe the problem wasn't her not wanting to come out, maybe the problem was him, maybe he was too annoying, and she didn't want to spend time with a loser like him. Most people didn't and he knew that. He sighed, and went over to his computer deciding that he wouldn't bother her anymore.

_Elsa sighed as she leaned against her door, and gasped as she felt the cold emanating from her hands, immediately she backed away and saw a large amonut of ice on the door. Her eyes widened, as she looked down at her hands in horror..her powers were growing stronger and stronger by the minute, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She gasped, as her mother opened the door, and noticed the frost on the door._

_" Elsa, how-"_

_"No, mum just..please..just leave it there, and please leave I don't want to hurt you." Said the twelve year old girl sadly, her mother's face crumpled in sadness as she looked at the twelve year old girl who looked so frightened. She set the plate of food down on the dresser and went to hold her and comfort her..when Elsa recoiled, and backed away from her mother. Which only made Mrs. Howell's heart break...then again, they'd brought this upon themselves she supposed, for making Elsa fear her. The woman turned and walked away, closing the door behind her._

Nineteen year old Dan Howell sighed, as he looked at his now empty bedroom. He was going to finally move out of his parents' house and move onto University, specifically Manchester University. It was a great school, and best of all, his best friend Phil lived there so it would be easier to spend time at his flat and hang out, or make videos together. Thanks to Phil's encouragement, he'd started Youtube and he loved doing videos and found that he loved being a Youtuber. It was honestly, one of the funnest things in the world, he'd met so many amazing people like Phil, PJ, and did so many awesome things it was..honestly the best thing ever. Unfortunately, Youtube wasn't a real job as his parents reminded him all the time.

Thus he was studying law to become a lawyer...something he wasn't comfortable with doing, but what else was he supposed to do?

He went downstairs, taking the last box to his parents' car and setting it in the trunk before hugging them.

"I'll see you at Christmas." He replied, as his father hugged him.

"Sweetheart, the dye is starting to wear off." Said his mother, Dan placed a hand on the white streak in his hair, luckily none of his subscribers ever noticed it because he dyed it. But, the dye wouldn't stick for more than a few days...he didn't know where he'd gotten it, or how it just magically appeared one day and he just got used to it being there. His friends at school used to tease him for it, telling him he was already turning into an old man and his new friends did tease him for it as well.. all in all though. He didn't really like it.

"I'll dye it when I get there." He replied.

"Have you said goodbye to your brother and sister?" Asked his father. Dan shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

" Adrian's at his friend's house, and Elsa...well...where else would she be?" Asked Dan, his mother gave him a small look making him look down apologetically.

"Go say goodbye at least, "Said his mother, Dan sighed and nodded deciding to just do as his mother said..the thing was, in these five years he hadn't bothered her again, so he hoped that she wouldn't mind..both that small glimmer of hope, the one that he'd thought had long since died returned telling him that maybe..just maybe Elsa would finally open that door. He went up the stairs and stood before Elsa's room, he sighed and knocked on the door once more.

" Elsa? I know you're in there, I guess this is goodbye...I'm headed off to Uni and honestly I'm kind of scared, but I'll be fine I know you don't care but..I'll miss you and I love you...Do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked softly, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He sighed, and walked away...for good

_Elsa sniffed, and sighed, as she sat against the door. Her eyes welling up with tears, as the room was covered in thin snow and snowflakes were frozen in mid air. She wanted to open the door and hug her brother, she wanted to tell him so many things...like how she'd heard him talking to Phil that time he came over, and he sounded really nice and she quite liked him, how she watched his videos and she thought they were quite good and created an account just to subscribe to him, as well as the others she'd found on Youtube...How she was so glad he'd finally found friends, after years of being so alone and bullied...how she was going to miss him._

_But she couldn't._


	4. For the First Time in Forever

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,So here we are in the Present Day! and here is where Dan tries to convince his parents to let him take Elsa to vidcon so she can get out, for the First Time in Forever...se what I did there? No? ok, anyway, lets begin XD**

* * *

_Present Day_

"Are you done packing?" Asked Phil, as he popped his head in whilst Dan laid on the couch in his "internet position" scrolling through Tumblr. Dan looked up, curiously...packing for what he wondered for a split second when he remembered what exactly was coming up. He immediately set the laptop down and rushed to his room.

"I will take that as a no." Said Phil, with a small chuckle as he followed after him.

"God damn it! leave it to me to leave all the packing, for literally the day before we're supposed to leave for Vidcon!" Exclaimed Dan, grabbing his suitcase, and stuffing various clothes, books and whatever else he'd need for the big Youtube event. Phil leaned against the doorway and smiled softly, he'd told Dan several times to pack in advance but...of course Dan didn't listen. Dan immediately pointed to Phil.

"And don't you dare say I told you so." He replied, as Phil chuckled.

"I wasn't going to, now calm down a bit Dan you have plenty of time." Said Phil, as he went over and helped Dan pack up. Dan sighed and gave Phil a grateful smile, making Phil blush and smile back at him. It was amazing, how after five years of knowing each other the feelings he'd held for Dan were still so strong. The younger youtuber was his best friend, and he loved everything about him...if only he felt the same way thought Phil. That was ok though, he was happy with the way things were.

"I'm just a bit sad that Vidcon's taking place on my sister's birthday." Said Dan, tomorrow was his sister's twenty first birthday and it would be the first year he wouldn't be there. Not that she'd notice since he literally only came down for cake and presents before retiring to her room, but honestly. He felt bad about it, he looked up as Phil jumped up excitedly.

"I have an idea! Why don't you invite her over to Vidcon!" Exclaimed Phil.

"What? Phil, she's going to say no, and besides I can't just invite her over at the last minute." Said Dan, Phil sat back down on the bed and pressed his lips together.

" Well, she can come as your plus one, besides think of all the fun she'll have on her birthday in America tomorrow! Not to mention the fact, that this is a chance for you two to finally talk." He replied, his blue eyes looking into Dan's. He knew that Dan's relationship with his sister was..complicated from what Dan told him, and he thought that this would be a good opportunity for both brother and sister to patch things up. Dan sighed, and looked down at the ground.

While he would love to bring Elsa, he knew she would never come out of her room and go halfway across the world to another country, and after what happened with his brother he didn't want them to go anywhere near his sister...but maybe she'll open that door. Said the tiny voice, and that hope that he was sure had died long ago resurfaced. He looked at Phil and nodded, maybe he wold take the chance...maybe for the first time in forever, they'd be like real siblings again.

"Oh, um by the way you might want to dye this." Said Phil, motioning to the white streak beginning to show itself.

"I swear this thing doesn't want to stay brown." Said Dan in annoyance as he went to the bathroom ignoring the sound of Phil chuckling. He got out the hair dye, and tried to dye it while calling his parents. He told them his plans, and stood firm in wanting to take Elsa out for once in their lives, all the while his parents tried to convince him otherwise.

"No, mum listen I promise I will watch over her, I will be the amazing brother I am and keep her safe. Nothing bad will happen as long as I'm there, ok? Plus she's turning twenty-one tomorrow she should get to experience life in the outside world at least once...yes mum, this is me Dan." Said Dan, giving Phil a look as he tried not to chuckle at the last part. After a moment of silence, his parents relented.

"But you will call me when you get there, yes? Alright, love you darling." Said Mrs. Howell, who went upstairs and knocked on Elsa's door. Elsa opened the door, and looked up at her mother.

"Yes mother?" She asked softly.

" Pack your things, you're going to go with your brother to America tomorrow." Said her mother, Elsa's eyes widened and slowly the doorknob began freezing over as she gripped it tightly.

"What?" Said Elsa nervously. "Mother I..I can't wh-what if I hurt Dan or someone else or-" Elsa stopped when the crackling of ice, caused her to let go of the doorknob which had frozen over entirely. Her mother looked at her sympathetically, and she knew that it wasn't Elsa's fault, that maybe if they hadn't raised her to fear her powers she wouldn't be this way. It was however, much too late.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be just fine. Remember conceal it, don't feel it, put on a show for them and wear your gloves at all times. " Said her mother, Elsa nodded and looked down at her hands hoping that no one would find out.


	5. Meeting Charles

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan and/Phil nor anyone associated with them**.

**Hey guys, so this is the next part and we're also going to be introduced to our Hans...person, and obviously I can't have his name be Hans. I mean I could, but I think that would be too much. IDK, what do you think should I name him Hans or pick another name? Pick his name, and the most commonly reviewd name will be 'Hans'' name.**

* * *

"Um, Phil..before we head over to the airport and meet my sister..there are a few things you should know." Said Dan, as he and Phil got there bags and waited outside, for the taxi to arrive. Phil immediately turned to Dan, and nodded..he'd never met his sister before, even during those time he'd gone over to Dan's house. He had never really, seen here or anything. So he was a tiny bit excited to know, about this mysterious sister of Dan's, he listened as Dan sighed and told him.

"Her name is Elsa and, she keeps to herself a lot...she's really quiet and reserved and she doesn't like it when people touch her. Nor does she like to show a lot of skin...she wears long sleeved shirts and gloves even in the summer, and she can come off as cold but..she's really nice and friendly...when she wants to be." Said Dan, looking down at the last part. Phil knitted his brow curiously.

"Why?" He asked curiously, Dan shrugged.

"Honestly I'm not sure, she wasn't like that when we were kids but..one day she just..became different. "Said Dan looking down at the ground, Phil placed a hand on Phil's shoulder before his blue eyes found themselves to the white streak. He wondered if..whatever happened to make Elsa feel that way, also had to do with the white streak in Dan's hair. Dan smiled softly, and he smiled back. Once the taxi was there, they went to the airport and met up with Dan's parents and Elsa who was looking around the airport, quite nervously. There were a few things that Phil noticed though, she was blond for one, her hair was platinum almost white blond and her skin was incredibly pale. He recalled the Snow Princess story, and honestly if there was anyone who looked like the Snow Princess from the story it was Elsa. Dan went to his parents and greeted them with hugs, as Phil stood there.

He went over to Elsa and extended his hand out to her.

" Uh, hi I'm a friend of Dan's my name's Phil." He said cheerfully, Elsa smiled and politely shook it, knowing that as long as she had her gloves on, nothing bad would happen.

"I know, I've seen you in his videos and I heard you when you came over to our house." She replied politely, Dan looked from the corner of his eye, as Phil tried to initiate a conversation with Elsa..and he honestly, loved that they were getting on so well. They were two of the most important people in his life, so it was essential that they like each other. Finally, once his parents had finished questioning him, and lecturing him on taking are of his sister and to be safe. The hugged their children, and walked past Phil, before leaving. Phil looked down, when Dan placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Dan went to get the tickets, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, oops sorry I- Hi." Said Dan, as the auburn haired male turned and smiled to him. Immediately butterflies formed in the pit of his stomach, which hadn't happened since he'd first laid eyes on Phil.

"It's fine, it was my fault for being in your way. You headed to America too?" He asked curiously, Dan chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, um my friend, sister and I are going to California...I'm Dan Howell."

"Charles Westerguard, and what are the odds? I'm headed to California too...say you wouldn't happen to be a Youtuber would you?" Asked Charles curiously, and immediately Dan perked up slightly..though he'd never actually seen Charles before now. He nodded, and smiled feeling silly for acting this way over someone he'd just met.

"Yeah, my Youtube name is Danisnotonfire, what about yours?" He asked curiously.

" Well, if I tell you will you see my videos" He asked a slight flirtacious hint to his voice.

"Well, that depends, why should I?" He teased, making Charles chuckle as he looked Dan over and smiled at him. When he looked back and noticed that it was his turn to get tickets.

"Because it would give me an excuse to talk to you more, well...I suppose I'll see you later though. Dan..right?" He replied, Dan nodded.

"Y-yeah um...it was nice meeting you Charles." Said Dan, Charles nodded, as he and Dan met each other's gazes and he found that...those feelings. The ones that were there, when he'd first talked to Phil over Skype and when he'd first started talking to him had resurfaced. Once Charles was done, he waved to Dan before heading off and Dan waved back with a smile on his face. He sighed, and after getting the tickets made his way back to Elsa and Phil.

"Whose your new friend?" Asked Phil, trying to keep his tone even. Elsa's eyes immediately darted to Charles...she didn't like him, not one bit. There was something about him she couldn't pin point that didn't feel...right. Still, she turned back to her brother talking to Phil. He was glowing and happy and...while she loved seeing him happy, she thought that maybe...just maybe he was going about this infatuation too fast.

That had been how it was with past girlfriends, Dan had a habit of mistaking infatuation for love at times she'd seen it happen before. He loved someone, and dearly only to have his heart broken and she didn't ever want that to happen again.


	6. Gathering

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,So here we are with the first argument scene followed by Love is an open door next chapter, and not to worry Dan ends up with Phil, this is Phan after all XDSo yeah, enjoy**

* * *

Once at the hotel, Elsa was overwhelmed by just how many people were at Vidcon, she looked around in amazement as so many people were clamoring over her brother and Phil. She knew they had fans, but she didn't know there would be this many...then again, they were among some of the more famous Youtubers. She stopped, when a woman, with blond hair that was pink at the tips, she recognized as Louise glomped her brothers before turning to her in confusion. Immediately Elsa looked down at the ground, before slowly looking back up as Dan introduced her.

"Hi, I'm Louise, I'm a friend of your brother's."

"E-Elsa."

Louise smiled, and immediately glomped, her and Elsa felt her skin begin to freeze up, from both the surprise and the struggle to conceal her powers.

"Um, Louise I-" Said Dan, trying to explain the no-touching thing when several more friends came. Louise was still hugging lsa, although she noticed the air around Elsa, was slightly chilled.

"Hi, I'm Cat! "Exclaimed another girl, Elsa gave a nervous smile and wave...as long as she had on her gloves, and her jacket her powers would be concealed, she just had to make sure to not let anything show...one wrong move, then everyone would know the monster she really was.

"Guys, would you mind giving her some space? She doesn't like to be crowded." Said Dan, a slight protective edge to his tone.

" Seriously, the poor dear looks so scared, its alright no one here bites we promise." Said Byony, with a soft smile. Elsa smiled back, and nodded as Louise, and Cat backed off when more people came. She knew who these people were, and..it amazed her to be in the same room as them. She'd only seen them, through a screen but it was...it felt nice to be here, with them in the flesh. Even if she couldn't touch them.

"You know, you look cute when you smile." Said PJ teasingly, when a blush found its way to Elsa's face. Dan cleared his throat and lifted an eyebrow as he looked at PJ. Their group of friends laughed, at this.

"Uh oh, looks like Dan's entering big brother mode." Said Chris teasingly, Dan smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately. He liked it though, that Elsa was feeling comfortable enough with the other Youtubers to smile. Normally, she'd just push herself away from everyone and create as much distance as she could..it was nice to see this rare side to her. After talking with their friends for a bit, they headed up to their room.

"Well here we are." Said Dan, as they entered and immediately Phil jumped on the bed.

"Really Phil?" Asked Dan with a small chuckle. Phil smiled back at him, and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes Dan I must, it is the way of the Lester!" He exclaimed dramatically, making Dan laugh and look back at him. He felt those familiar butterflies return, and...honestly he was slightly confused. Immediately, he pushed those thoughts from his mind and looked to his sister huddled in the corner.

"C'mon Elsa, jump on the other bed, it's fun!" Exclaimed Dan excitedly as Phil immediately jumped off of the bed, and went over to her.

"C'mon, you'll have a blast trust me." Said Phil with large grin on his face, Elsa looked down at his hand before looking up at him. She'd youched his hand before but...right now she was still reeling from all of those people, est not..she didn't want to hurt him if she lost control. She shook her head, and politely excused herself before heading to her room and closing the door. Dan sighed, and looked down at the ground in disappointment. Phil immediately went over, and sat next to Dan.

"Don't worry Bear..she'll come around."Said Phil, Dan looked up at the door. He hoped so.

The rest of the day, Elsa stood there to the side, as Dan and Phil were at meetups and signings. She smiled and waved graciously, at a few people who waved at her..she could hear a few people wondering who she was, and how she knew Dan and Phil. Most however, paid little mind to her and went to have pictures taken and receive hugs from Dan and Phil. She smiled softly, at how happy Dan was and how in his element he was...yet it was so strange to think that her brother, was beloved by so many people. She turned to Phil and she noticed the small looks he gave Dan...and immediately Elsa knew.

She could tell that Phil had more than friendly feelings towards her brother.

Finally, day one of Vidcon was over, and while she wanted to go back to the hotel room. Her parents had told her to stick to Dan...who was with Phil enroute to a Youtube party. She stood there, awkwardly looking out at all of the people laughing, vlogging and having a blast.

"So..this is what a party looks like." Said Elsa, as Dan joined her.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?" He asked, smiling at his sister, who smiled back and nodded. She sniffed, and sighed. " Is that chocolate?"

"Yes it is, what's that smell?" She asked, as a rather delectable odor made its way into her nostrils. Dan chuckled in response and nodded. He motioned to the table where there was a chocolate fountain, amongst other confections, and beverages. She smiled softly, when a memory appeared in her mind, she looked up at Dan.

" Remember that one Christmas, when you tried to put a Malteaser in everyone's stocking and it melted?" She asked with a teasing smile, Dan laughed in response recalling the chocolatey mess.

" Or the time you decided it would be a good idea to eat the pie mum made, and then you blamed it on Bangi?" Asked Dan, with a small chuckle. Elsa laughed in response, as the memory returned and the air became light and cheerful. Dan smiled softly, and looked down at his little sister.

" Y'know..I wish we could go back to the good times we had as kids, I remember we used to have a lot of fun together..and we were really close." Said Dan, maybe this would be it. Maybe this would finally, be the time to tell Elsa how much he missed her. Elsa smiled at him. and nodded.

"I miss them too." She replied. When her eyes found the spot where she knew the white streak was, and she remembered just why they couldn't have that time back. "But it can't be like that."

"But-" Said Dan, as he reached out to her, when she backed away from him almost immediately.

"We just can't alright? now drop it!" She replied, immediately regretting it, when she saw the hurt look in Dan's eyes. Dan nodded, and walked awa from his sister...he didn't know why he even bothered. Th older Youtuber ighed, knowing that any attempts to get near his sister and talk to her were futile. Just as they had been all those years, Phil was wrong for once in his life and Dan wished he wasn't. He stopped, when he saw Charles smile and wave to him.


	7. Love is an Open Door and Discovery

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys,So here we are with Love is an Open Door, and the big reveal of Elsa's powers to everyone at Vidcon, yay XD, next chapter is the infamous Let it Go scene. So yeah, have fun XD**

* * *

"Hey," Said Charles as he walked over to Dan, who promptly smiled back at him and blushed lightly. Charles extended his arm out, Dan looked at it awkwardly, the thing was...yeah, he thought Charles was cute, and Charles had been nice to him and all..but his heart belonged to Phil didn't it? After all, Phil was his best friend in the whole world, who'd saved him...surely that meant something..right? He turned back and saw Phil talking to Cat and smiling...he felt a twinge of jealousy, rise up and his heart hurt. Cat was just their friend...but...but what if Phil liked her? He turned back to Charles and smiled again, following John outside.

Vidcon was being held in Long Beach this year, due to how hot this summer was, and how close in proximity it was to the beach. In fact, he could see a few Youtubers out on the sand, the waves rushing in and out, as the air was slightly chilly. He turned to Charles, who smiled back at Dan.

" You alright? From what I heard, you and your sister were having a pretty heated discussion" Asked Charles.

"Oh, you heard?" Said Dan, feeling very embarrassed, he'd hoped no one else had heard him and Elsa. Charles nodded, and held Dan's hand, and the young Youtuber found the butterflies, began to dance again in his stomach.

"Yeah, I know how that feels, I come from a family of seven, three of my brothers pretended I was invisible...for two years." Said Charles, Dan smiled back at him sympathetically.

" Sorry, I don't exactly get along well, with my brother and sister either...my brother hates me for something my fans did and...my sister..."Dan paused, and looked down at the ground sadly. "My sister and I were best friend until...one day, she just shut me out."

"Well, I would never shut you out." Said Charles sincerely, as he gently lifted Dan's chin up, and looked into Dan's brown eyes, he saw the hurt and pain reflected in them, and he wanted to remove that..wanted to take away everything that had ever hurt him, starting with his sister...yes, Elsa was the main reason, he'd seen it with his own eyes. First though...he had to gain Dan's trust, and his heart..and he knew just how to do that. He leaned in and kissed him.

"Can I say something crazy?" Said Dan as he parted from the kiss. " Up until recently, I've been shut out by so many people, I mean literally I've never had a best friend for the first eighteen years of my life until Phil came. He helped me through a really hard time and...and with you, it's like nothing I've ever felt before...in-in a way."

" I was thinking the same thing, I've been searching my whole life, to find my place...and y'know maybe its the party talking...but with you, I think I've found that place...I've always believed that love is an open door..and I'd love for you, to be mine...would you consider, going out with me?" He asked, Dan smiled nodded before kissing again. But this time, while there were butterflies they weren't as strong as before. He just brushed that off, he was happy he had a boyfriend now..one who loved him and who understood him.

"C'mon, I want you to meet my sister, and my other friends." Said Dan excitedly, Charles smiled and followed him inside. Past several other Youtubers before finally finding Elsa.

"Elsa, guess what! this is my boyfriend Charles" Exclaimed Dan enthusiastically. Elsa immediately stopped, wondering if she'd just heard her brother right, boyfriend? She wasn't against the idea of her brother having a boyfriend, but rather the idea of him having a boyfriend, when they'd only spoken for what five minutes at most? Where was Phil, surely he could talk sense into Dan, she thought as, Dan was talking all about how, he was going to bring Charles to meet thei parents, and tell everyone, and all of these things that...Elsa most definetly did not approve of.

" Dan, stop..ok, you've only known him for what a few minutes at most? how can you already say you're in love, don't you think you're moving a bit too fast? "Asked Elsa curiously.

"It's true love Elsa." Said Dan, still running on euphoria and adrenaline.

"And what do you know about true love exactly?" Asked Elsa, recalling all of the girlfriends Dan had had, and of his crush on Phil and now..this..person. Dan's jaw went slack, as he looked at his baby sister, the good and happy mood he'd had was now gone. He shook his head and felt years worth of anger and sadness about to explode.

" More than you, all you know how to do is push people away." He replied, though he'd regretted it the instant he'd said it when he saw how hurt she was.

" Well, if you'll excuse me then I'm going back to the hotel room..don't let me stop your perfect evening." Said Elsa harshly, before turning around.

"Elsa wait." Said Dan, immediately going to take her hand, when he accidentally removed her glove, immediately she gasped and reached for it.

"Dan give me my glove." Said Elsa, when Dan stepped away and held it away from her, she scoffed and whirled around on her heel. She'd get the glove later, right now she had to leave...she could feel her powers slowly beginning to manifest, with the sadness aching in her heart. She hadn't meant to say those things to her brother...but it was true. And if he was tired of it...then he could've just left her alone.

"What did I ever do to you?" Asked Dan, not caring if anyone was staring. This was years worth of pain, finally bursting forth. " Why do you shut people away? Why do you lock yourself away from the world?" He asked.

"Enough Dan." Said Elsa warningly, as Dan kept going.

"No, tell me why? what is it that you're so afraid of?" Asked Dan, Elsa shook her head.

"I said enough!" She exclaimed whirling around, gasping as shards of ice erupted from her hand, much to the shock and horror of everyone in the room. The music, and noise stopped and it was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Dan's jaw dropped, as he looked at the shards of ice, before looking at Elsa. How long could she do this? He wondered, Elsa stood there frozen as everyone looked at her in fear. She immediately ran out of the room, and ran as fast and as far as her feet could carry her.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Said Louise, as she , Zoe, and a few others were near the campfire. Elsa shook her head and backed away from Louise, going towards her to see what was the matter.

"No, no-no please just stay away, stay away!" She cried out in a panic, gasping as more ice shot from her hands and caused Alfie to slip on it and fall back as he tried to get out of the way.

"Monster! She's a witch!" She heard someone exclaim, and once again Elsa ran.

"Elsa!" Exclaimed Dan, Elsa ran ignoring Dan. She saw the water, and immediately it became ice under her feet..she took this opportunity to run, the ice forming under her feet..she didn't know where she was going, or even when she was going to stop running..all she knew, was that she was going away for good.

"Elsa!" Cried out Dan, as he stopped and saw his baby sister..now miles away, this was his fault. He'd been the one to push her away, he'd pushed and pushed and now he'd hurt her. Everyone murmered and mumbled as snow began falling from the sky and everything began to freeze over.


	8. Let It Go

**Discalimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire/Amazingphil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are at the 'Let it Go' chapter XD, and this is also some friction with the Pharles love triangle oo, yeah hope you like it XD**

* * *

"Dan...did you know?" Asked Phil, as Dan walked over to the other Youtubers who were shivering and looking at him for an explanation. He looked down sadly, and shook his head..he didn't know. All of those years, he finally understood why she stayed locked away in her room, he should've understood sooner, instead of crying over the fact she didn't hang out with him he should've known that there was a reason. He looked up as everyone, was panicking at the snow falling and the cold wind blowing.

"Can you do it too?" Asked someone, looking at Dan warily.

"No I..I don't have ice powers," Said Dan holding his hands up, hoping that they wouldn't immediately turn on him. Phil stood infront of Dan protectively, just in case they were. Though surely his friends wouldn't think that..they knew Dan..right?

"Sure he doesn't, but she put a curse and froze everything..she's a witch." Said Nash, Dan felt his blood boil and hid hands curled up into fists. Phil immediately gripped Dan's wrists tightly, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

" She is not a witch, she was just scared ok and I don't appreciate you talking about my sister that way." Said Dan, trying to keep his voice even and glaring at him. He wrested his hands from Phil and sighed, when an idea struck him...Elsa brought the winter but what if she could take it back? Yes, he'd go to his sister and apologize to her for hurting her, for pushing her away and try to reconnect with her. Surely then, she'd stop the winter.

"Seriously, Elsa would never hurt anyone." Said Phil, immediately standing up for her as well. Nash backed away and scoffed while others muttered and murmbled amonst themselves.

"So, what now?" Asked Cat curiously.

" I'm going after her, she's my sister and my responsibility...it's my fault she caused this anyway." Said Dan guitily.

" I'll go with you, its too dangerous for you to go alone," Said Phil, immediately turning to Dan and meeting his gaze and smiled softly.

"I don't know if you should go, I mean we could just send someone else after her." Said Charles, Phil narrowed his eyes and Dan shook his head in response. He wanted to just take Phil and go after Elsa, who was lost, and scared and hurt, with every minute they spent was another minute wasted trying to find her.

" No, I have to get her, I know she'd never hurt me, c'mon Phil." Said Dan, as they headed in the direction Elsa left. He just hoped he could get through to Elsa...hopefully. Phil looked back, and met Charles' gaze. The two looked at each other and glared, before Phil followed Dan and Charles stood there, before ushering everyone inside. The storm growing fiercer by the minute.

Elsa made her way onto the small island off the coast of the Californian shore. Her legs were tired, with the adrenaline having worn off. She sighed, and looked around at the trees slowly collecting frost and snow, as she walked upwards towards a nearby mountain. The snow glowing, with nary a footprint to be seen. The wind howling, as the stillness of the night filled the air. This was it, this was her home now...a kingdom of isolation. She sighed, and looked at her hands.

'Conceal...don't feel...don't let them now...well, looks like they know now mother." Said Elsa, as she removed her glove. The ice formed in her hand, she smiled softly at the blue sparks forming snow and how..beautiful it looked dancing along her fingertips. She didn't care if they knew, or even if this was to be her life...she was free, free from any sort of judgement, free to be alone and never hurt anyone again. She removed her jacket, the cold never bothered her anyway so why bother covering up? It wasn't like anyone would see her anyway.

The twenty one year old chuckled, and formed a staircase made of ice. She gasped in delight, as she placed her hands on the rails and saw her magic refining it...she smiled and ran up the steps. Feeling one with the wind and sky as her heartbeat accelerated, and the magic deep down inside would finally be set free..the storm inside her raging on, as she stopped and formed a large palace of ice. Her arms swaying, as the magic formed large walls of ice and everything felt right. Yes..this was her home now, she was never going back, the past was in the past now.

She and to let everything go, and move forward now just as the snow princess did. She stopped, and noticed her reflection in the mirror and looked down at her attire, it was part of her old life and her new life in solitude needed something else

"Every princess needs a gown.." She whispered, closing her eyes and feeling the ice and snow against her skin. She imagined the dress the snow princess in the story would have, a sparkling blue bodice with a flowing blue skirt, a long train at the back and her sleeves were of the same icy material. Then there was the matter of her hair, she let it down into a braid resting on her shoulder and her smile grew wide. Yes, that perfect girl was gone...and the new Elsa was here, in the light of day.

"The cold never bothered me anyway" she decided with a smug smirk as the sun began to rise.


	9. Olaf, Sven, and Big Summer Blowout

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and/or Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are at the next episode of Phrozen, and here we meet Olaf and Sven! Now Sven isn't a reindeer and Olaf isn't a talking snow man like in the movie, but I do hope you guys like them XD, also we're going to meet another minor Frozen character, yoo-hoo XD**

* * *

Dan and Phil made their way across the ice, Dan wrapped his arms around himself, feeling so cold. It was a stark contrast to beforehand, how hot the summer had been..he recalled complaining to Phil and wishing it would be colder. Well, he got his wish, it was colder. Immediately he turned to Phil, when the older Youtuber let out a small yelp. He looked down where Phil had looked, and stepped back to see a shark frozen under the water.

"Oh, man can Sharks live in the cold?" Asked Phil, kneeling down.

" No, Phil they can't live in icy water why do you think there aren't sharks near the Antarctic or the North Pole?" Asked Dan, Phil immediately looked around at the ice which continued for as far as the eye could see. He wondered just how far did Elsa's power stretch? Did she cause a new ice age? What about the animals in the ocean below their feet like the shark, surely many of them wouldn't survive under such icy water...he hated to think of the danger to the ecosystems she'd caused. He stopped when he heard something like a motor.

" Dan do you hear that?" Said Phil.

"Yeah, that sounds like a.." They looked around, when they saw something in the distance that looked like a jet ski heading towards them. Immediately Dan and Phil rushed to get out of the way, when the guy stopped the jetski, and whooped as he did so. He looked like one of those stereotypical surfer dudes, with the tanned skin and bleach blond hair that was shaggy.

" Hey dudes, what're you doing out here?" Asked the guy curiously as he looked at Dan and Phil.

" Well, um...wh-what're you?" Asked Dan curiously, wondering who this guy was.

" I saw the ice, and I wanted to see if this baby could handle it." He replied, patting the jet ski, Dan and Phil shared a look as he smiled at them.

"Names Sven, who're you guys?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, I'm Phil Lester and this is my friend Dan Howell, we're looking for his little sister." Said Phil, as Dan immediately pulled up a picture of Elsa on his phone and showed it to the guy.

"Nope sorry dude, hey why don't you guys hop on I could take you back to Catalina Island, its not far from here and I bet someone there has seen her." Said Sven, Dan's face lit up, he turned to Phil who smiled and nodded. They looked up, when a small white puppy, popped up from the Jetski and barked before wagging his tail. Phil, gasped, as he marveled at how adorable the tiny puppy was. It was a teacup Maltese, and currently licking Phil as he went over to pet it.

"Phil, really?" Said Dan with a small chuckle.

"Dan its so cute!" Exclaimed Phil, as he picked up the puppy who was trying to lick Phil's face.

"You want it? I got plenty of puppies at home, this little guy is the only one that likes going on the Jet Ski." Said Sven, as he hopped onto the Jet Ski. "His names Olaf."

Phil immediately turned to Dan, who hopped onto the Jet ski along with Phil the younger youtuber sighed as he looked from Phil to the puppy. It was adorable, and Phil did seem to have taken a shine to little Olaf, but they couldn't have dogs in their apartment and honestly, right now wasn't the time. He smiled at Phil, who gave a small giddy jump and cuddeled with Olaf.

" So, Sven...this is some weird weather right?" Said Dan, hoping to see whether he knew something about the winter.

"What? Oh, yeah its weird this freaky snow storm hit and it started snowing all of a sudden. Its mostly all over Southern California, its so weird dude it just came out of nowhere." Said Sven, Dan looked down knowing what caused the freak snowstorm...Phil held his hand and smiled softly at him, Dan looked at him and smiled back. Sven lifted an eyebrow, there was a way friends looked at each other and there was a way people who were in love looked at each other...the way Phil looked at Dan, was not the way friends looked at each other. He smiled and shrugged, deciding to let them have their moment.

" Oh, by the way how much for Olaf?" Asked Dan, immediately reaching for his wallet. Phil gasped, and smiled whilst Olaf barked happily.

"Consider him a gift dude, well here we are. Hope you find your sister dude." Said Sven as they stopped at a small dock.

"Thanks Sven." Said Phil graciously, as he and Dan exited the jet ski and looked around at the small town. There was no way that Elsa was here..which meant she had to be somewhere out in the mountains.

"Hey Sven, whats a good place to get stuff for hiking up in the mountains?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Huh? Oh, you should try Oaken's they have everything there even a sauna!" He exclaimed, before giving them directions. Dan and Phil went a block or so away, and saw a small shop. They entered and saw that it was a tiny general store, with food, and other supplies there. A man, with a large beard, looked up at them with a small smile.

"Yoo-hoo, big summer blow out. We're having a special summer sale" Said the man.

"Uh, yeah hi do you have anything for hiking and...some warmer clothes?" Asked Phil curiously. The man pointed them to his winter department and after getting all the supplies they needed headed off to find Elsa.


	10. Ice Palace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are with the next part of Phrozen, and I had to rewatch the movie several times to make sure I was getting everything right and I realized something, this whole movie takes place in four days! (not counting the beginning prologue/Do You Wanna Build A Snowman,) **

**Day 1: For The First Time In Forever Sequence/ Anna and Hans meet/Elsa's coronation. **

**Night 1. Ball/first argument/Love is an Open Door/second argument/discovery/Elsa Runs off/ Anna goes off to find Elsa/ Let It Go**

**Day 2: Anna searches for Elsa for most of the day**

**Night 2: Oaken's/Meeting Kristoff/Anna and Kristoff travel/Wolves**

**Day 3. Anna Kristoff Travel/Meet Olaf/In Summer/Hans decides to go after Anna/Anna and Kristoff get to ice palace/Anna and Elsa Reunite/For the First Time In Forever reprise/Elsa freezes Anna's heart/Marshamallo tosses them out of ice palace/Hans and his men arrive at Ice palace/Seige of ice palace**

**Night 4: Fixer Upper/Kristoff takes Anna back to castle**

**Day 4: Anna is returned/Hans tries to get Elsa to stop the winter/Hans is a douche/Olaf helps Anna escape/Elsa saves herself/Anna's act of true love/Anna "dies"/Elsa saves Anna/Happy Ending**

**...yeah 4 days,so anyway here we go with the next chapter of Phrozen XD**

* * *

"So...why did Elsa run off?" Asked Phil, as he and Dan made their way through the freezing snow. Olaf was romping around, playing in the snow, while following Phil and sticking close to him. Dan sighed, and looked down at the ground...he knew Phil wouldn't judge him at least, and he could always tell him anything.

"We got into a fight and...I said somethings I shouldn't have..." Said Dan, replaying last night i his head over and over. "I kept pushing her over and over, and...I even took her glove from her, she always wore these and I always wondered why and now...now I understand a lot of things I should've. Now she's lost and its all my fault."

Phil gently placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and offered him a sympathetic look.

"I was a massive prick to her...when we find her I'm going to apologize. I should've understood her a long time ago and...-"

"And you can't keep blaming yourself Dan, you didn't know making her mad would cause her to create an eternal winter did you? Yes, you should've understood her then, but you didn't..but its not too late to set things right. People make bad choices, when their mad or scared...but I'm sure that if you tried talking to her. You'll be able to set things right." Said Phil, Dan sighed and nodded as he smiled softly at Phil.

" What was the fight even about anyway?" Asked Phil curiously.

"She didn't like Charles and...looking back that was such a stupid thing to fight over, "Said Dan, as he took out her blue glove from his pocket.

Phil bit back what he was going to say, about how he kind of agreed with Elsa on that one, when he noticed the glove his eyes widened when immediately, he took it and called Olaf over.

"Phil, what're you doing?" Asked Dan curiously.

"Olaf's a dog right? maybe he can follow Elsa's scent and lead us to her." Said Phil, as he knelt down and held the glove out to Olaf. Dan bit his lip, hoping he was right. Olaf, went over, his tail wagging as he sniffed the glove. The tiny puppy, immediately sniffed around, and barked as he rushed in a direction. Dan and Phil immediately went after him, they ran down a pathway, and stopped after a few miles when they saw the large palace made of ice atop the mountain. Dan's jaw dropped, as he and Phil shared a look.

"How are we going to get all the way over there?" Asked Dan, Phil looked back at Dan.

"Climbing?" Said Phil, Dan's jaw dropped as Phil gave him a small grin, Dan groaned. Telling himself that this was worth it, this was his baby sister, whom he loved very much. Surely he wasn't that out of shape that he wouldn't scale a mountain for her right? Dan sighed and nodded, Olaf hopped from stone to stone, as Phil climbed down carefully, Dan was next when he slipped on a rock, and almost fell. Phil immediately grabbed Dan's hand, and held him steady.

"I've got you Dan!" Exclaimed Phil, Dan looked up and smiled at Phil.

"You always do." Said Dan with a small smile, before climbing down, Phil furrowed his brows and climbed down where Olaf was waiting for them, before turning to Dan.

"What did that mean?" He asked curiously.

"You're always helping me and saving me from some type of peril, whether it an existential crisis or falling off a fucking mountain...I'm just sorry you have to put up with it." Said Dan apologetically, Phil shook his head and hugged Dan tightly.

"I do it because I love you, you're my best friend in the whole world...I don't want to lose you." Said Phil, Dan hugged him tightly and smiled softly.

"You won't lose me Phil, not ever. C'mon, lets go before I do something else stupid." He replied, Phil smiled softly at Dan's sarcasm..although he wished Dan wouldn't be so self deprecating at times. He cried out, as he almost slipped on ice, when Dan caught him. The two smiled at each other, and continued making their way towards the ice castle.

"No one knows just where the freak snowstorm has come from, nor does it show an signs of stopping. All we know is that the storm has affected most of southern California-" PJ turned off the tv, as Chris knocked on the door. He and the other Youtubers, made their way out of the hotel where they saw several fans freezing in a line outside of the convention center. Many had their blankets around them, others were shivering, as Louise, Zoe, Carrie and a few other Youtubers were handing out coffee and other hot beverages to them.

"What's going on, why aren't you guys inside?" Asked PJ, to a random girl, who was shivering incredibly hard.

"T-this is th-th-the back of th-the line." She replied, Pj immediately removed his jacket and wrapped it around the girl, who looked like she was going to collapse from the cold.

"Th-thank you." She whispered, as she tugged the jacket close to her body, another gust of cold wind blew.

"Oh man, I've never seen anything like this before, these guys really shouldn't be out here." Said Troye, as he himself, was shivering due to the snowfall. It looked like he was going to faint as well, considering how blue his lips looked. PJ nodded, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Why don't you head on inside Troye, we can handle things here." Said PJ, Troye looked at the people still standing in line before shaking his head.

" Ok, c'mon guys you're going in with me, I'll sign anything, take as many photos as you'd like just please come with me and get out of the cold." Said Troye, a few fans nodded and followed him, as he went in. Soon, others began doing the same, PJ smiled softly when he noticed Charles, handing blankets out to other people, immediately he went over towards him.

"Hey, we're heading inside now." Said PJ, Charles looked back at PJ and nodded as the fans followed Chris who called them over.

" I hope Dan and Phil are ok, I honestly didn't think that she would do such a thing and make everyone suffer like this." Said Charles, shaking his head, PJ shook his head and knitted his brows.

"Y'know, I don't think she meant to do it...she was scared, and people calling her a witch probably didn't help either. I'm sure that Dan and Phil can reason with her, and get her to call off the winter." Said PJ a slight defensive edge to his tone, Elsa didn't mean to, he knew sh didn't, he had faith that Dan and Phil could find her and bring her back safely, and that she'dd be able to end this.

"And if they can't? You remember the story, the Princess brought eternal winter."

"And its also just a story, Elsa isn't a witch, Dan and Phil can do it." Said PJ, Charles knitted his brow as he looked at PJ.

"You seem very willing to defend her." Said Charles suspiciously, Pj shook his head knowing where he was getting at.

"She's my friend's little sister, of course I'm going to defend her...especially against someone whose slandering her. Kind of like how you're doing." Said PJ, he felt so cold and the wind bearing down didn't help either...ice powers, why couldn't Dan's sisters have nice hot, tropical powers? Then again, there was a chance that if she'd had those they'd be suffering a heatwave instead.

"Right, well...I'll have you know though that, all I'm doing is trying to do whats best for everyone else..and for Dan, this winter needs to be stopped...she needs to be stopped." Said Charles, immediately PJ narrowed his eyes and glared at him, not liking the sound of that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked PJ, Charles smirked at PJ and shrugged.

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Liguori." Said Charles, before walking off. He had to find someway to get to that island he saw Elsa run off to, had to find someway to end this winter...permanently.

Dan and Phil made their way towards the large ice palace, Dan placed his hand on the railing, whilst Phil held Olaf, they made their way upwards until they were at the large doors. It was beautiful Dan had to admit, there were even intricate patterns and designs on the doors, snowflakes surrounded by circles...circles that looked a lot like the circle on the 'Danisnotonfire' shirt. He sighed softly, as he placed a hand on the snowflake.

"Dan?" Said Phil, as Dan faced the door..all he had to do was knock. That was all.

"Wait here, this is something I have to do alone." Said Dan, as he knocked on the door. The doors swung open which surrised Dan as they'd never done that before.


	11. For the First Time In Forever (Reprise)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I was going to do an update spam on Once Upon A Smosh in honor of the season 4 premiere of Once Upon A Time...that failed, I'm sorry, but I do have a new chapter of Phrozen for you! This is going to cover For the First Time in Forever reprise, and the castle seige is next chapter. **

* * *

Charles made his way down the snowy beach, his eyes looked out wondering just how he was going to get there. When he noticed someone on their jetski, skating around on the ice, he smirked having thought of an idea. He smirked, and made his way over to them.

Dan sighed, as he looked around at the ice palace. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around his waist and shuddered at the cold air. There was no denying it though, the ice palace was beautiful and flawless with its reflection of sunlight and immaculate grand staircase. A few mirrors lined the walls, and there was even a giant chandelier that hung up. He didn't know his sister was capable of this, he had to admit it was extremely beautiful.

"Dan?"

Dan immediately turned, and he was awestruck as Elsa smiled down at him from atop the staircase. She looked different, it was a good different though, she seemed much happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Elsa, this is amazing." Said Dan, as he looked around the ice palace.

"Thank you...I never knew just what I could do, if I let loose." Said Elsa, with a small chuckle before turning to Dan who smiled softly back at his sister. The guilt he'd felt resurfaced, he sighed as his smile faded away.

"Elsa, about what happened...I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean any of the horrible things I said. I shouldn't have said any of those things, really I...I-"

"It's fine Dan, you don't have to apologize...now..now go back." She replied, "I belong here, alone so that I don't hurt anyone else."

Dan shook his head, and immediately made his way up the staircase. He stopped, when he saw that she backed away from him and looked afraid...afraid of what he didn't know, but he had to reach out to her. He slowly extended his hand out to her, his brown eyes meeting hers, as she looked up at him. Being sure to keep herself as far away from him as possible.

" Elsa, you belong at home...with me, mum, dad, Adrian, and Phil...not here in this ice palace alone. You don't have to be afraid anymore, you're a good, kind, gentle person who'd never hurt anyone. I know you never would." Said Dan sincerely, Elsa shook her head as she remembered the incident...she wished in that moment that he could remember, that she'd hurt her big brother and nearly killed him.

"I'm just trying to protect you." She replied, turning around to go up another set of steps. Immediately Dan followed after her, he wasn't going to give up. He was going to reach out to her...going to talk to her and bring her home.

"Elsa please, you don't have to protect me, or anyone I'm not afraid...please, Elsa just listen. You're my little sister and I love you, I'm not leaving here without you." Said Dan, Elsa shook her head and looked back at him as they came to another room.

"Look, I know you mean well but go home ok...yes I am alone, but I'm alone and free. Free from their rules, free from their limitations, free to never hurt anyone ever again. Stay away from me, you'll be safer I promise." She replied, Dan sighed once more, he wasn't going to tell her but..perhaps it meant she'd come back.

"Actually Elsa, there's another reason I came here." Said Dan softly, Elsa knitted her brow and looked at him curiously. "You kind of set off an eternal winter..everywhere."

Immediately Elsa stopped and looked back at Dan, an eternal winter? Like the one in the story? Immediately, she felt the winds begin to pick up, as everything swirled around her. Dan was speaking..but she couldn't hear what he was saying, her eyes widened in fear and it felt so hard to breath. She hadn't just hurt one person, she'd hurt many of them. So many people were possibly freezing to death and it was all her fault...she was a monster.

A horrible monster, she was a fool for believing that she could ever be free, and control the curse inside of her. She gasped, as there was a storm brewing in the room, whilst Dan was trying to calm her down.

"Dan please just get out of here! You'll never be safe from me!" She exclaimed, but he was still going on about wanting to help her, and go back together..of how they could stop the winter...why wasn't he running? Couldn't he see how much danger there was? She held her head, feeling her powers coursing through her veins. She cried out as her powers exploded.

"I can't!" She yelled, Dan cried out and fell to his knees, as he felt a gust of cold, icy magic hit him square in the chest. He groaned, and lurched forward as ice ran through his veins. He shivered, as he heard Phil's voice calling out to him. Elsa gasped, as Phil came running over to Dan's side.

"Dan, are you ok? what happened?" Asked Phil, worry etched on his face.

"I'm fine." Said Dan, as he stood up.

"You have to go...now." Said Elsa worriedly, she'd just hurt her brother...again. The one thing she swore would never happen again did...and it was entirely her fault, Phil looked around, when he saw the walls of the ice palace become darker and icicles begin to form and immediately he could tell they had to leave.

"Dan we have to go." Said Phil.

"No, Elsa please I'm fine really, we can figure this out, and I'm not leaving without you." Said Dan in determination. Elsa shook her head, and he saw her irises turn blue, as she looked at him.

"Yes...you are...what power do you have to stop this winter? to stop me?" She asked, "Just go!"

Dan and Phil gasped as she conjured up a large snowman, that grabbed them and tossed them out onto the snow where Olaf was waiting. Dan looked up, as it closed the gates. He groaned, as he tried to get up. Phil immediately helped Dan up, when he noticed small flecks of white forming in Dan's hair.

"Dan, your hair is turning white and.." Phil immediately placed his hand on Dan's face and noted how cold Dan felt. "You feel cold."


	12. Seige

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone! so here we are at the castle seige, and we find out whats happening with Dan! yay! enjoy!**

* * *

"I have to go back and talk to her." Said Dan, when he clutched his stomach and nearly topppled over. Immediately Phil caught him, he wrapped his arm around Dan's waist and placed his arm over his shoulder so as to keep Dan balanced. He looked back at the ice palace, yes it was tre they needed to bring Elsa back and he wished that they could...but right now, something was wrong with Dan.

"I know, but you can't help her if you're not well." Said Phil softly, Dan shook his head and tried to muster enough strength to break away from Phil.

"Phil..she needs me,,she-"

"Dan, " Said Phil, he stopped when Dan looked up at him, and saw that the irises were changing from their warm brown, to an icy blue much like his own...no..this blue, was like how Elsa's had been when she conjured up the snowman. He immediately knew, that whatever was hurting Dan wasn't normal..it had to be supernatural, he faintly recalled his grandmother helping someone...just faintly, but she was in England at the moment. He started walking, hoping to find a telephone card of some kind, that would allow long distance calls once they got into town.

"Dan, I care about Elsa just as much as you do...I know she's hurting just as much as you are, but something is really, really wrong. Please, lets get help and try again...ok?" Said Phil, Dan nodded and shivered as he went with Phil. He coughed, feeling like everything was getting so cold. Olaf barked and whined as he looked up at Dan, Dan picked him up and held Olaf, who immediately cuddled up to Dan as if trying to keep him warm. Phil smiled, as they made their way into town and went into a small diner.

Dan leaned against the window, sitting in one of the couches, no matter how warm it was in the small diner he still felt so cold. He looked up, and smiled softly at Phil, who gently brushed some of his hair back.

"It's going to be ok, ok Dan? I just have to make a quick call and then I'll be right back ok?" Said Phil, Dan nodded when Phil left to go get a card. He sighed, and looked at the television, telling of how the storm was only growing worse and worse. He bit his lip, and turned back tp Phil, and deep down inside, he felt those butterflies again...Phil was his best friend in the whole world, who'd helped him in more ways than one, who was his first crush...no...his first love..

But what about Charles? said a voice in his head, and suddenly Dan was torn in two.

"Hello grandma? I know this is going to sound crazy but...my friend Dan, his sister has ice powers, and she caused the storm thats going on in California right now...we tried to talk to her but, she did something and now...now Dan's freezing up so badly." Said Phil, looking to Dan worriedly, there was hardly any brown hair on his head left and he looked so much paler than usual.

"Ah yes, I know Phil...a frozen heart however, is very hard to cure...what your friend needs is an act of true love, for only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Said his grandmother. Phil nodded, now knowing what he needed to do, he thanked her and hung up before going over to Dan and sitting across from him. Immediately Dan looked up at him hoping for an answer.

" She says that you have a frozen heart and...you need an act of true love. Which means I have to take you back to Charles." Said Phil, as he looked down at his hand. Dan immediately placed his hands over Phil's and looked up at him. He could tell that there was something that was bothering Phil, and he seemed just as conflicted as he was. About what however, he didn't know.

"Phil, you're my best friend in the whole world, you know that right?" Said Dan softly, Phil nodded and looked up at Dan who smiled at him. " Charles may be my boyfriend, but...you'll always come first before him, you and I...we're a team, we always have been and we're not going to stop just because of someone else."

Phil smiled back at him. While he was jealous of Charles and didn't like him, he knew that Dan was being sincere and honest at the moment. He felt his heart swell, still, he was going to put Dan's happiness and safety before his own..and that meant taking him back to Charles. He placed his other hand over Dan's.

"You're my best friend too, and I'd do anything to make you happy." Said Phil, "There's no other friend better than you, you're the best and...amazing...I'm glad I found you."

Dan's smile grew, as Phil helped him up. They had to find Sven, and head back to find Charles.

After getting to the island, he made his way towards the mountains and smirked at having found Dan and Phil's footsteps. He followed them, and saw the huge gleaming ice palace and he knew he'd found her...he made his way over to castle, up the steps and inside. Immediately he dodged a barrage of ice, as Elsa stood there looking at him, her irises were blue.

" You again...you started this trouble." Said Elsa, recalling how it had been him who started the argument with Dan. Charles chuckled, as he looked up at Elsa who stood her ground.

" Elsa, listen...I came to take you back, for Dan's sake...I care about him, possibly more so than you do considering the way you treated him." Said Charles, and immediately Elsa's irises stopped glowing, and she looked down at her hands..he smirked, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"I do care about him..."Said Elsa, Charles went over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have a funny way of showing it, maybe you don't love him as much as you say you do, after all he left to come back for you and you didn't even try did you? No...a monster like you deserves to be hidden away, where you can never hurt anyone again." He replied, she cried out as he knocked her out. She groaned, and toppled over onto the cold icy floor. He smirked, and looked down at her before picking her up.


	13. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I was catching up on Homework and studying for midterms but yeah...I is back, so yeah! oh and happy 5 years of Dan's videos day XD anywho, let us begin because today, we're at the scene...you know the scene. **

* * *

Elsa groaned softly, as she woke up, she looked around and found herself in a dark hotel room on a bed. Immediately, she got up and looked around in fear, because although it was familiar, it wasn't hers..or Dan's..or Phil's room...so where was she? Snowflakes began to fall around her, as she tried to remember just how she got there. She looked down at her hands and gasped, as she was wearing gloves and handcuffs. She immediately went to the window, and froze as she saw everything was coated in a thick layer of ice and snow. Hail was falling from the sky, and the cold winds were blowing stronger and stronger. Suddenly everything came back, the arguing, the confrontation with Dan and later Charles...wait Dan.

"Dan?! Dan!" She called out, while trying to break free of her chains. Remembering she'd frozen his heart, and she hoped he was ok. She stopped, when Charles came over, chuckling.

"Dan isn't coming Elsa, infact he and Phil left to go find you and haven't returned since." Said Charles, Elsa gasped and looked back at the window..they hadn't? but from the looks of things, the storm was only growing worse and worse. They were probably freezing to death..or worse.

"You can still save them and make things right though, simply stop the winter. For the sake of everyone here, and for the sake of everyone whose possibly dying due to your selfishness." Said Charles, Elsa sat on the bed and felt her eyes begin to sting. She wished she could do it, she wished there was a way to unfreeze everything and make things right..but there wasn't.

"Don't you think I would've done it already? " She asked, looking up at him. "I would give anything to stop this winter, I would give my life if needed to save everyone from what I've done...but I can't stop it and I never have. Do you know what it is like to live like this? To have this horrible power, and do nothing but hurt people? To have to push away the one person, who never looked at you like you were a monster? I would love to stop it, I would love to save everyone...but I can't."

Charles lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at the girl, who was now on the verge of tears. Her selfishness had caused this, though it appeared more drastic measures would have to be taken. He turned and walked away, closing the door behind him. Elsa looked down and cried into her hands, she'd hurt so many people, ruined countless lives and she hadn't meant to. She just wished there was a way to stop the winter, then everything would be alright. She looked down at her hands...what if there was a way...a way to end everything once and for all.

She looked out the window in determination. Her hands clenched tightly into fists, as her irises turned blue...she knew what she had to do now, what if for someone to stop the winter..they had to stop her..permanently. She closed her eyes and felt the ice forming in her hands, she bit her lip and concentrated incredibly hard, feling her powers surging forth rapidly. She gasped lightly, and smiled as she heard something shatter. She smiled, as the handcuffs were broken, and immediately she removed the gloves, before crossing to the window again. She formed a glass staircase, and climbed out of the window before Charles came back...a plan in mind.

Dan was shivering, Phil could see some frostbite beginning to settle in, as his skin became paler and his lips began to turn bluer and bluer. Phil, hugged Dan tighter, trying to warm him up, as best as he could. Sven looked back, before making the jetski go even faster, Dan slowly looked up at Phil, everything felt so cold and it honestly hurt. He couldn't really feel anything anymore, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Phi-Phil..."Said Dan weakly

"Sh, Dan..you have to conserve your strength, ok?" Said Phil softly, he placed his finger on Dan's pulse, and he felt it getting slower and slower. His friend was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it, he sniffed and hugged Dan tighter. He hoped that Dan would hold on just a little bit more, just a little bit longer. Then he noticed, that they were getting awfully close to shore.

"Um, Sven, you're getting close to land..Sven?" Said Phil worriedly, Olaf barked, and whimpered before retreating into Dan's sweater. Which didn't seem like a good sign.

" I know dude, we're not stopping we're going to keep going." Said Sven, when the Jetski collided with the snow, and made horrible noises as he tried to manuever it and keep going. Once they couldn't go anymore, Phil hurriedly got out of the ski and both he and Sven helped Dan out as well, when they saw Charles.

"What happened?" Said Charles.

"Elsa, Elsa froze my heart...and..and I need true love's kiss..t-to unfreeze me." Said Dan softly, Charles' eyes widened before nodding and wrapping an arm around Dan.

" Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe, for now let's get out of the cold." Said Charles, as he began walking away with Dan, Sven immediately turned to Phil incredulously.

"Dude, you're just going to let them go?" He asked, as Phil went to help him out with the jetski.

" I have to...he doesn't love me, I'm not his true love...all I am is his friend, that's all I'll ever be. Honestly, he deserves someone better than me anyway." Said Phil solemly, when Sven shook his head and punched Phil, who looked at him angrily.

"What was that for?" Asked Phil.

" To get over it, you crossed 22 miles of ice to help him find his sister, you helped him when his heart was freezing over, you were trying to keep him as warm as possible...you did all of that for him, and what did he do? If he's his true love, then why didn't he kiss Dan the minute he found out Dan needed true love's kiss to live?" He replied, and immedtiately the two of them stopped. Why didn't he?

Immediately, the two ran to find Dan.

Dan groaned softly, as Charles sat him down on the sofa in his hotel room. He looked down at Dan who looked so vulnerable, and fragile there. Dan met his gaze, and smiled softly at him, as Charles lightly carressed Dan's face.

"Oh Dan, if only there was someone out there who loved you." Said Charles, with a small smirk, and Dan's smile faded.


	14. Plan Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so yeah here is some more Phrozen, and yeah here we are nearing the climax at the story, and there's only 1 or 2 chapters left so yeah...enjoy XD.**

* * *

Charles chuckled, as Dan was left stunned and speechless...he'd trusted him, told him things that not even Phil knew...he'd even fought with his own sister, and started this whole mess...he'd hurt Elsa over him...when she'd been right about him all along. He shook his head and looked up at him in disbelief.

"You said you loved me..." Said Dan softly.

" I did, but I didn't mean it...y'know Dan, I knew you were stupid, I never thought you were so gullible." Said Charles, with a slight chuckle. He went over to the window, and stared out, at the blizzard outside. Dan looked over, he gasped lightly, at the gloves and broken icy chains on the floor. Immediately he looked up, Elsa had been there..and honestly right now, Dan feared the worst.

" You see Dan, you and I..we're a lot alike, I much like you watched all of these people and the things they did...the fame it got them and...I even watched you, I admired how someone like you could just befriend someone like Phil and be a part of their group. Of course, they'd never accept me..what happened with you ad Phil was a one time thing...a happy little accident." He replied with a small chuckle, Dan narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

" I did try...but at most, I'm a D-list youtuber, not even worth looking at or noticing..so I got an idea...why not get in with one of the bigger Youtubers? That's when I saw you and Phil, with Elsa...well, I knew immediately then who I'd pick." He replied, Dan let out a shaky breath as the cold was rushing through him fast. Charles lightly lifted Dan's chin upwards, and smirked at Dan's now almost frosted blue eyes.

" My choice...was Phil, because it's Phil who has the connections, whose been doing this longer, who literally had all of these opportunities handed over to him, but who had to give it all up because of you. The only reason I went after you, was because you took the bait. I was going to stage an accident for you later on...comfort Phil, over the death of his only friend and...in time, Phil would've grown to love me instead." He replied, Dan groaned, as he tried to get up. Only to fall of the bed, he glared up at Charles and clenched his hands tightly into fists.

" Ph-Phil will never, ever love you...you don't...don't deserve someone like him...Phil is everything that's good in the world...and I'm not going to l-let you hurt him." Said Dan, glaring up at him. Charles chuckled, as he cupped Dan's face.

"Oh Dan, you can try...but well, you're the one who brought your witch of a sister here, you unwittingly brought the winter and sealed your fate. I figured, that she'd off you off instead...although to be fair, I was going to liberate you of her...dispose of her, and possibly even your brother...so that you'd never have to deal with your horrible siblings again...at least, until I did away with you." He replied, Dan's eyes widened. He'd almost let this monster into his loved one's lives...he slowly tried to sit up.

" I'm going to stop you...I'm not ever going to let you hurt the people I love." Said Dan, Charles chuckled as he looked down at Dan.

" You already have, I'm going to take a knife..and drive it into the witch's back...and I'll bring her lifeless corpse back, just for you...well, if you don't freeze to death before then." He replied, Dan gasped, as Charles closed the door. Dan shook his head, and groaned coughing as the ice was making his throat hurt. He groaned lightly, and felt the tears sting his eyes.

Olaf came out, and went over to Dan and gave a small whimper.

"Oh Olaf...I ruined everything...I was so stupid, and now look what happened...I hurt Elsa and caused her to summon an eternal winter. I...I believed Charles loved me, and he was only using me to get to Phil...he was even planning on killing Elsa and Adrian...and me...maybe he should've succeeded with that one...all I've ever done is cause trouble..." Said Dan, with a small sniff. He sighed, as Olaf whimpered and licked him making him chuckle.

" I should've listened..." He groaned lightly, and tried to stand up. Olaf barked, and immediately tried to scratch at the door as if calling for help, before going over to the window. The little dog then noticed the stairs, and ran over to Dan and barked before, hopping to the door and back. Dan looked over, and saw the staircase. He smiled softly.

"Good work," He replied, turning over to Olaf who panted and wagged his tail.

Dan felt the ice, and he knew he didn't have much tie left..but Elsa and Phil were out there..and he had to protect them from Charles..somehow.

Phil and Sven entered the hotel, looking everywhere when Phil saw Charles leaving. Immediately he ran after him, Charles looked back and saw Phil was after him. He smirked and dashed out into the blizzard..he just had to find Elsa, and all of this would be over soon.


	15. True Love Thaws

**Discalimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so guess what? Here we are at the climax of Phrozen, so yeah XD, Also, The way Elsa's powers work, is just like they do in the movie. Icicles, Icewalls, Snow, blue sparkles, all that fun stuff. There's a small difference though, her eyes glow blue when she's angry. So yeah, that explains the glowing eyes, that have been happening recently. Anyway, let us begin. **

* * *

Elsa maneuvered her way through the storm, when she heard the snow crunching as someone followed her. Immediately she turned around and saw Charles there, her eyes began to glow brilliant blue and the magic began to reveal itself. She didn't want to hurt anyone...except him...him she really wanted to hurt. He'd brought her back in chains, he'd made that rift between her and Dan, he'd caused the argument that started everything, he was dangerous she could feel it.

" Elsa, before you go...there's something I have to tell you." Said Charles, taking a step towards her. She glowered, and sent a few icicles his way which he immediately dodged.

" I don't want to hear anything from you!" She exclaimed, when he immediately stood there defiantly.

"Your brother is dead." He said, and immediately Elsa stopped...the glow and her powers was gone...she was left there stunned, no..it had to be a trick, he was lying...Dan couldn't be dead, he couldn't. She slowly shook her head, the tears stinging her eyes as he nodded and she gasped.

" I tried to save him, but it was too late...Dan is dead, because of you." Said Charles, Elsa's eyes widened. She remembered the blast back at the ice palace, and she knew...she'd frozen his heart and killed him. Her best friend was gone, and this time there was no magic that could save him...she shook her head, and broke down crying, wishing it was a lie, but deep in her heart she knew it wasn't. Dan was dead, and he wasn't coming back. She fell to the ground, in tears all around her..the snow and hail stopped in mid-air.

Dan groaned softly, as he looked around, when he saw Phil running towards him...he smiled softly, and slowly made his way towards him. He could feel his joints begin to lock up, and his fingers growing numb because of the cold. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and heard wailing which..well..it bothered him, he turned around, and he gasped, as Charles was ready to plunge the knife into Elsa's back. He gasped, and ran..it was hard..and there was pain, but he had to hurry..he had to stop it.

"No!" He exclaimed, as he got infront of Elsa and held his had out. When suddenly..everything became dark. Charles cried out, as once the blade shattered upon making contact with Dan's now frozen hand.

Phil gasped, and his eyes widened...he was too late. He sniffed and made his way over to Dan, and he felt his heart shatter..his best friend was gone...forever.

"Dan!" Exclaimed Elsa, she stood and immediately, went over to her brother..now a frozen statue. She gingerly cupped his face, and sniffed as tears trailed down her cheeks...she shook her head.

" Dan..I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you...I'm so sorry...I love you." Said Elsa as she hugged Dan, and cried onto his shoulder. He felt so cold and still...this wasn't how it was supposed to be...Dan was supposed to be safe and warm, not this...she felt Phil place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she didn't want to let go...no..not this time. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

Dan felt his chest began to get lighter and lighter..slowly..slowly the ice was melting. He could feel everything begin to defrost, someone's arms were wrapped around him but he didn't know who..was that..was that Elsa he heard? He gasped, as his vision returned and suddenly everything felt warm again. He sighed, and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked up, and her eyes widened.

"You're alive?" She replied in relief. Dan smiled and nodded and immediately both brother and sister embraced. Phil smiled, though he was confused as to how it happened..when he recalled what his grandmother said.

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart...Elsa, your act of true love saved him!" Exclaimed Phil excitedly.

"Love will thaw...that's it!" Said Elsa, a knowing smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply..she thought of the people she loved, of how she wanted to get rid of the storm for them. Dan and Phil gasped as around them, the snow began to yield. They looked around and smiled, as the snow was going back up to the air. Everywhere, from the trees, the flowers, the buildings, the ocean. The ice cracked, and everything was feeling much warmer now. Phil went over and held Dan's hand, the two smiled at each other when the sun shone through the clouds once more.

The snow and ice formed a snowflake in the sky, which Elsa immediately dispersed.

The group turned to see Charles groan, as he slowly got up. He turned to see Dan , Phil, and Elsa there..clearly not amused.

" Well that was..that was an excellent show there..um..D-Dan, you honestly don't believe the things I said right? I mean that was all just a " He was cut off by both Dan and Phil punching him in the face. Both of them immediately were massaging their hands, before turning to each other and smiling once again. Elsa went over and took Phil's hand, before taking Dan's hand and linking them together.

"Wait um..are..are you ok with this?" Asked Phil, turning to Elsa who smiled at him.

"Yes Phil, I know that you and Dan are perfect for each other...I want you to be happy, together." Said Elsa, Phil smiled at her. Dan hugged his sister, who immediately hugged him back.


	16. Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so, here is the final part of Phrozen, I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed it and thanks so much forreviewing, faving, and following and hey..there might even be a sequel in the works XD, ok. So enjoy **

* * *

"Ugh!" Exclaimed Charles, as he was tossed into the back of a police car. He pressed his face against the window and glared up at the two Green brothers.

"Sorry about that, but attempted murder is grounds for being exempt from Vidcon." Said John, as Hank and Dan were trying to tell the police officer what had happened, and just what he'd been planning..while also trying to keep Elsa's secret...well...a secret. Dan and Phil had talked to the other Youtubers, and they'd agreed to keep her powers a secret as well, there was no telling what would happen if it got out that Elsa had been the one to cause the winter.

"And I'm sure once Youtube gets word of this, they'll remove your partnership, so guess that leaves you out of a job as well." Said Hank, once he and Dan were done.

"No, wait, I-I didn't mean it, I...I was afraid, yes I..I wasn't really going to kill her." Said Charles, before turning to Dan. "Dan you believe me right?"

"You have problems...big ones and you need to get help. And y'know, I've always felt that help for people like you, is an open door." Said Dan, with a cheeky smirk.

"Sorry about your jetski." Said Phil, as Sven looked on at the now frozen and unable to work jetski...apparantly, Ice was fine, a mixture of sand and snow however? Wasn't, Sven sighed and shrugged, when Phil smirked and placed a hand on Sven's shoulder.

" To make up for it though, we all chipped in, and ta-da!" Exclaimed Phil, as he motioned to a new Jetski near the water, with Cat and Zoe presenting it. Sven's eyes widened as he looked over at Phil who smiled and nodded.

"Is..no, no I can't accept this it-"

"Is payback for all your help, so no returns, refunds or anything of the sort...think of it as a thank you, we couldn't have done any of it without you." Said Phil with a small smile, Sven smiled back at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Phil." Said Sven.

"It's the latest model, comes with a new paint job, great acceleration and speed and..comes with a cup holder." Said Cat, with a small smile. Sven chuckled, as he hopped on.

"You want a ride?" He asked, Cat smiled and hopped on. Phil chuckled, as did Zoe, who went over to Phil.

"So, happy endings all around?" She asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Elsa said she'd keep Olaf since our flat won't allow pets...and thankfully, the fans don't assume Elsa did it. They think that it really was some sort of freak snowstorm." He replied, Zoe smiled and nodded.

" About that..are you going to tell them?" She asked curiously.

" Dan and I have to talk about that...but for now, lets just enjoy this day." He replied with a small smile. She nodded knowing where he was coming from, after their incredibly two and half days, the time for important conversations like that was later, for now they could enjoy their last day here in California.

They looked up, as Dan called them over. They entered the small Youtuber Party lounge, Elsa smiled and made the floor turn into ice, before making it snow in the room, and a few ice columns form. She looked to Dan and smiled softly, as he went over, and nearly tripped.

"Woah, sorry.." He said with a small chuckle. " I'm incredibly clumsy...I do like this though, you being open."

"And I'm never shutting anyone out again." She replied, smiling up at him, they smiled and hugged each other. Before Dan went over to Phil, who smiled and kissed Dan. Dan kissed him back, and hugged him tightly, they parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Bear." Said Phil, when he noticed. " Hey, Dan, the streak in your hair is gone."

"Is it? Huh, I guess the magic got rid of all the frost inside of me..still, it's better." He replied with a small smile, before kissing Phil again. "I love you too Phil."


End file.
